Organic polymeric compositions, such as polyolefins and elastomers, which are commonly utilized as dielectric insulating materials for electrical wires and other conductors, comprise materials which are typically very susceptible to a loss of physical form or structural integrity when subjected to flame or combustion temperatures. The loss of physical form or structural integrity in these polymeric compositions at the temperatures of flame or burning conditions is normally accompanied by the flow and dripping of their combustible components which can be an especially hazardous source of material for the spreading of flame and fire.
This source of flame and fire propagation due to flowing and dripping of combustible organic electrical insulating materials is particularly critical in locations within and about motors and machinery because of the general presence or close proximity of oils and other highly combustible lubricants and materials which can, in turn, further propagate and expand the fire hazard and its spread.